Distraido
by yageni
Summary: Nadie da ni cinco centavos por el cerebro de goma del capitán ¿pero y si a veces solo se hace?


Estaba super convencida de que ya había publicado esto, para enero de este año más o menos, como parte de un juego de "amigo/papa noel- invisible" que AI sin fronteras había organizado en diciembre del 2011. Bueno, quizás no lo subí y todo eso de los comentarios y demás lo aluciné y en ese caso debería dejar de consumir cosas malas =P o tal vez lo subí y puse alguna advertencia idiota en el sumario y por eso lo borraron (se encoge de hombros) sea lo que sea, no me importa.

Oda Eichiro es el dueño de One Piece y de todos sus personajes (por suerte para los mugiwara Muajajajaja) La idea es mía y no, no saco dinero de esto, ya quisiera, viviría subiendo fanfics!

Cuando recuerde el nombre de la persona a quien iba esto lo editaré y lo sabrán, o no. =)

Edit*

Encontré donde estaba publicado el fic, en realidad Hessefan lo hallo (yo a esta altura no puedo encontrar ni mi propio trasero...) Gracias Dita! sin tu oportuna intervención dios sabe en qué habría terminado esto =P

La personita a la cual va dedicado es **serena_m_lupin** y ahora que subí la versión beteada, les comento que el fic es más largo =P

* * *

Nami tomó hilo negro y una aguja delgada y sumamente filosa, observando la rasgadura en la tela calculó la cantidad de material a usar y lo cortó con los dientes, ya no tenía ni ganas ni paciencia para buscar por la bendita tijera. Cuando empezó a coser la aguja entraba y salía de la tela con velocidad y precisión, tarareó una de las canciones de Brook mientras hacía la labor.

Su pequeña hija dormía plácidamente, su amiga y madrina de la niña leía, como siempre, y Sanji se esmeraba en la cocina del barco llenando el pequeño espacio con el delicioso olor de su comida.  
La navegante terminó de coser la capucha, anudó la punta del hilo y volvió a cortar el mismo sin uso de tijera alguna, se la entregó con cara de pocos amigos a un muy impaciente Luffy que entraba por la puerta de la cocina por decimoquinta vez a preguntar si ya estaba lista.

Cuando finalmente se la entregó, el capitán se la colocó riéndose, quizás pensando en todas las travesuras que iba a poder hacer con ella sin mojarse.  
— ¡Muchas gracias!

Nami le escuchó gritar mientras salía afuera a jugar bajo la lluvia con Usopp y Chopper.

— Dios, ya están grandes para esas cosas, ¿quién diría que el rey de los piratas nunca iba a cansarse de jugar con sus amigos?

— Yo — acotó Zoro entrando con su kimono totalmente empapado.

— Sécate afuera, cabeza de esponja.

— No quiero — y de seguido sacudió la cabeza como un perro.

— Maldito imbécil, da gracias que mi pequeña aún duerme — agitó un puño intentando sonar amenazador pero sin levantar la voz, lo cual claramente no funcionaba.

Nami suspiró, miró a Kumiko durmiendo tranquila y no pudo evitar sonreírse.

Roronoa sonrió de costado, sobrador y orgulloso, aunque no tuvieran relación de sangre, esa niña tenía el sueño pesado como su tío Luffy.

— Creo que, de todos modos, podíamos imaginar que él siempre sería así — Robin dejó su libro sobre la mesa — Cuando ha cambiado ha sido sólo para volverse más fuerte — se levantó para buscar más café y una toalla para Zoro — Ha madurado un poco pero siempre será como un niño, siempre será simple y distraído.

— Gracias — contestó el hombre aceptando la toalla — ¿Qué lees? — le dio la vuelta al libro y observó el título: "Book of Five Rings: the way of the Warrior". Levantó una ceja, inquisidor.

—¿Te interesa acaso, espadachín-san? Ya lo terminé, si quieres puedes leerlo.

El aludido, como toda respuesta, sólo gruñó y tomó el libro en una página al azar, en un parpadeo estaba sumergido en la lectura.

Si bien el autor, Musashi, estaba un poco fuera de época para los tiempos de piratería que corrían, el texto le resultaba agradable, le recordaba a su sensei, ambiguo y difícil de interpretar, pero muy sabio.

Fuera los chicos se habían cansado de lo que fuese a que estaban jugando y pronto fueron entrando a la cocina, chorreando agua como un pez recién sacado del mar, de donde Sanji los echó.

— Largo de aquí mugrosos, vayan a darse un baño antes, de otro modo no pondrán un solo pie en mi cocina.

— Amargado — susurró Usopp mientras Luffy le sacaba la lengua al cocinero y Chopper se reía por lo bajo.

Los chicos salieron por donde habían venido y, en cambio, entró el carpintero, abrió la heladera y buscó una botella de refresco de cola cual borracho busca la ginebra.

— ¿Estás cansado carpintero-san? — quiso saber la arqueóloga, dado que el hombre no hizo ningún comentario al entrar y se dirigió al enorme aparato para sacar lo que quería y, luego, vaciarlo de un trago.

El enorme cyborg parecía un poco triste.

— Cansado no — dejó la botella vacía sobre la mesa, logrando con el lento movimiento la atención de todos los presentes — Solo un poco triste, porque nuestro viaje llega a su final. — Largos ríos de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se escuchó la música del violín de Brook.

El delgado músico estaba asomado al ojo de buey que daba al exterior. Esquelético como era, solía entrar por los lugares menos convenientes. Su risa se dejó escuchar clara y nítida, pero en ella, como en el instrumento, había un dejo de tristeza.

— Aunque también soy feliz por haber construido el barco del rey de los piratas y ser parte de su tripulación — hizo su súper pose — Pero después recuerdo que el viaje casi termina y… ¡¿qué haremos ahora?

— Por favor, recuerden que yo aún no termino de encontrar el río Poneglyph — comentó la mayor de las mujeres, que se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina. Quizás, aunque Robin tratara de no demostrarlo, le molestaba ver que la realidad era que estaban muy cerca de esa meta, y cuando eso pasase no faltaría mucho para que Nami y Sanji pudieran concretar sus sueños también. ¿Qué sería de ellos entonces?

Dejando de leer, Zoro reflexionó un poco al respecto.

Usopp ya había dicho desde el principio que quería ser capitán, así que quizás se conseguiría un barco, o quizás volvería a la aldea Syrup y se casaría con Kaya.

Sanji y Nami ya habían unido sus vidas, aunque volvieran a Kokoyashi o a el Baratie, sin duda lo harían juntos para así poder criar a la pequeña Kumiko.

Chopper y Franky quizás retornasen a sus respectivos pueblos, el reino de Drum y Water Seven, a seguir desempeñándose en sus oficios.

De pronto recordó que Brook y Laboon tenían que reencontrarse en Twin Capes, donde todo había comenzado. ¿Sus nakama se bajarían antes del barco o esperarían a ver el desenlace de esa promesa de más de cincuenta años?

Después de la revolución llevada a cabo por Dragon, y claramente desencadenada por Luffy y su banda, los piratas ya no eran vistos como algo tan terrible, pero lo cierto era que tampoco todo el mundo los amaba, y eso hacía que navegar fuera, como siempre, algo impredecible. Puerto en el que bajaban, puerto en el que no sabían si intentarían matarlos por cambiar el orden mundial o si les harían una fiesta de cuatro días y tres noches.

Por su parte, el mejor espadachín del mundo no estaba seguro de qué haría de su vida ahora que había alcanzado su meta. En realidad, si bien siempre creyó que lo lograría, nunca se preocupó por el después, especialmente desde que se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que en verdad sentía por su capitán.

Cada vez que el chico se le acercaba para dormir la siesta abrazados, cada vez que le tomaba de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia algún lado, su corazón se aceleraba y el ritmo de sus latidos se disparaba… sabía que el capitán hacía lo mismo con todos sus compañeros, sin embargo tenía que admitir que su instinto — o quizás el hecho de que estar enamorado te vuelve idiota — le hacía pensar que cuando se trataba de él, Luffy sentía algo más, algo distinto que por los demás.

Había pequeñas cosas que le dejaban dudando y, si se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle a Robin qué opinaba, se imaginaba que ésta le habría dado la razón. Después de todo, era la arqueóloga la que propiciaba muchas de esas situaciones, para después reírse con su mesurada carcajada. A veces pensaba que esos sentimientos que tenía por su capitán eran un secreto a voces a bordo del Sunny. Y, si bien tenía esa sensación anidando constantemente en su pecho, no podía preguntarle a nadie qué opinaban al respecto, antes se moriría.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, ni había sabido ser muy demostrativo, y eso iba a cambiar ahora de la noche a la mañana.

Así que había decidido esperar a que su capitán diera el primer paso, tenían tiempo, o al menos eso pensó. Tenía tiempo para vivir más aventuras con sus compañeros, de hacer más cosas con Luffy y de meterse en más y más problemas. Pensó que tenía tiempo de sobra para que ese distraído cayera en cuenta de que a ellos dos los unía algo más que simple y llana camaradería. Quizás solo era una excusa de su parte para no dar el paso que faltaba, arriesgarse a ser rechazado. En ese sentido Sanji era más valiente que él.

Pero, fuera lo que fuera, ahora ya había alcanzado su sueño y la idea de separarse de sus nakama le dejaba con una sensación extraña, de vacío. Claro que no iba a admitir semejante cosa delante de nadie, pero ese incómodo sentimiento estaba ahí desde el primer momento en que alcanzara su meta junto con su capitán. Volver a la aldea Shimotsuki no parecía una mala idea. Quería ir para mostrarle sus respetos a Kuina y poder volcar sake sobre su tumba, contarle cómo se había vuelto, tal como le prometiese, en el espadachín más fuerte del mundo. Pero no se imaginaba quedándose, ¿Qué iba a hacer una vez allí? La idea de que el espadachín más fuerte del mundo diese clases de Santōryū en el dojo le parecía de lo más ridícula, además aún no se daba por vencido con su capitán…

Recordó que tenía un libro entre las manos y volvió a mirar las páginas, con sus letras y sus renglones, pensando en todo el entrenamiento que había necesitado y en todos los oponentes que había vencido. Al igual que ese tipo, solo que al parecer Musashi se había sentido tan realizado que sintió la necesidad de compartirlo con el mundo y él, en cambio, sentía que algo faltaba. ¿Cuándo convertirse en el mejor había dejado de ser la meta propia de cumplir una promesa para una amiga fallecida, para pasar a ser algo necesario para proteger a aquellos a quienes quería? Sonrió de costado, ignorando todo el barullo que se había armado en su entorno. Ese lugar era su hogar, con todos los problemas y todos los enredos que esto implicaba.

Su sobrina empezó a llorar y él movió la cuna, el balanceo la calmó mientras sus padres acallaban el barullo de Franky y Brook lloriqueando. Los miró como si contemplara un paisaje lejano, hermoso y sobrecogedor.

No quería ni podía imaginarse la vida sin sus compañeros, sin su capitán. Si bien siempre se había considerado un solitario, ahora que tenía amigos no deseaba dejarles ir. Pero claro, no pensaba decir nada, y eso hacía que las cosas se complicaran un poco.

Cuando trató de pensar qué haría su capitán, esa sensación de desasosiego aumentaba. Le imaginaba volviendo a Fuusha por unos días y de ahí a la isla de las mujeres Kuja. Un tic nervioso le atacaba el único ojo que le quedaba, es que esa mujer jefa de las amazonas piratas le sacaba de sus casillas. No quería forzar a su capitán a aceptar sus sentimientos, tampoco estaba seguro de que pudiese aunque quisiera. Todo aquello era muy extraño a veces. No es que se quedara de brazos cruzados, porque en ocasiones, cuando la oportunidad se daba, le acomodaba el pelo detrás de la oreja, o le acariciaba la mejilla, le arropaba de nuevo cuando desacomodaba las cobijas o lo cargaba adentro cuando se quedaba dormido con la caña de pescar en las manos.

A veces sentía que Luffy le correspondía, pero luego éste no hacía nada para corroborar o negar eso, y no sabía qué más hacer para que ese distraído se diera cuenta.

La pequeña Kumiko sonrió entre sueños desde su camita, haciendo que esa sensación de desasosiego se diluyese un poco.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás diez o veinte minutos, cuando el tirador y el médico de a bordo volvieron a la cocina, esta vez, por supuesto, cumpliendo las reglas de Sanji: brillando de limpios.

— ¿Y Luffy? — Ussop miró por debajo de la mesa, extrañado de no verle en la cocina.

— Aquí no está, ¿sucede algo? — la pelirroja le vio encogerse de hombros.

— Dijo que se había olvidado algo, pero luego no fue a bañarse y creímos que le habían dejado salirse con la suya.

— Quizás fue a echarse a dormir — murmuró Chopper.

— ¿Sin comer? — Zoro puso en tela de juicio ese comentario, pero no se quedó a ver qué especulaciones sacaban sus nakama para justificar esa extraña ausencia.

Dio una vuelta por el barco y, finalmente, encontró al chico sentado con Robin en el camarote de las mujeres, conversando en voz baja, como si no quisieran que nadie les escuchara. Golpeó en el marco de la puerta para hacerse notar y los dos se giraron para verle.

— Espadachín-san — la mujer le señaló una silla invitándole a entrar — estábamos hablando con Capitán-san sobre hacer un entrenamiento especial — la mujer le observó tomar asiento y, por una milésima de segundo, podría jurar que vio un brillo especial en sus ojos. Tal como ella pensaba, si se le decía que era por entrenamiento, ese hombre era capaz hasta de ponerse zapatos rojos de tacón alto.

— ¿En qué clase de entrenamiento estaban pensando?

— Necesito mejorar un poco mis reflejos — Luffy habló, sus palabras seguidas de inmediato por su risa — Puesto que somos los más fuertes, ya casi no hay buenos oponentes y me siento un poco oxidado.

Zoro asintió, sabía a qué se refería el chico, a él tampoco le vendría nada mal un poco de ejercicio, levantar pesas estaba bien pero no era suficiente. Y aunque tenía la sensación de que esos dos escondían algo, eran sus nakama y confiaba en ellos, por lo que se guardó sus sospechas y aceptó la idea.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos entonces? — inquirió impaciente.

Robin y Luffy se rieron de la prisa de Roronoa, pero a éste no le importó porque, de inmediato, su capitán lo tomó de la mano para ir hasta la cubierta y empezar cuanto antes.

Pese a que llovía aún, el chico de goma se quitó su sombrero y Zoro dejó su katana blanca junto al mismo. Se pararon en lugares opuestos, lo más distantes entre sí que la amplia cubierta les permitía, y se examinaron mutuamente buscando por aberturas. Poco a poco sus ropas se fueron mojando, pero eso no les inmutó.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, observándose el uno al otro en busca de una oportunidad para atacar. La lluvia caía inclemente pero ellos no se movieron de su sitio, Sanji salió de la cocina con una bandeja y ambos tomaron esa interrupción como una señal de largada.

Y esta vez era muy diferente de esa pelea que habían tenido en Whisky Peak. Conectar un golpe no sólo era muy difícil, sino también muy peligroso, un sólo descuido y podían terminar destruyendo el Thousand Sunny, y ya había sido muy duro para el carpintero de abordo tener que hacer todas esas reparaciones después de la última batalla, como para que ellos lo fueran a arruinar.

Cuando el cocinero les vio se quedó congelado en el lugar por un instante, luego recordó a donde iba y, tras dejar la bandeja con su adorada Robin-chwan, volvió lo más pronto posible a cubierta para poder ver de qué rayos iba eso.

Al regresar, sus otros nakama también les estaban observando, incluso su pequeña hija, que se había despertado de su siesta y estaba protegida bajo una de las capas de lluvia, observaba todo con ojos asombrados. Ella también podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que esa no era la clase de pelea que su papá y el tío Zoro solían sostener, ni la clase de lucha que tenían con los enemigos, definitivamente no estaban jugando, aunque quizás, tomando en consideración la sonrisa maníaca de uno y la felicidad en la cara del otro…

Después de varios intentos infructuosos, Luffy pudo golpear la cara del espadachín con uno de sus puños, ganándose a cambio un revés de espada en uno de los brazos que le hizo un corte muy leve aunque largo.

— Están entrenando — Robin apareció con su taza de café en la mano.

La tensión aflojó un poco, pero volvió a subir cuando vieron al chico de goma ser golpeado con el mango de la espada negra, movimiento seguido por un remate desde arriba con el segundo filo.  
El arma fue detenida por ambos pies del capitán a unos escasos milímetros de su frente, claro que Zoro no se iba a detener ahí. Con un gran esfuerzo intentó que su katana siguiera bajando, y Luffy se esforzó por no dejar que ésta se acercara más de lo que ya estaba a su cara. Unos cabellos negros cayeron sobre su mejilla y, en ese momento, el capitán juntó fuerzas para hacer retroceder a Roronoa. De inmediato aprovechó esa abertura para golpearle en la mandíbula, trató de conectar otro puño contra la sólida anatomía de su nakama, pero éste ya se había recuperado y se disponía a volver a la carga.

Llevaban ya unos quince minutos en eso, pero a los espectadores les pareció una eternidad. Ellos, en cambio, podrían jurar que no tenían noción clara de cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo aquello, ¿cinco minutos quizás?

Igual no importaba, porque pasados unos veinte minutos la arqueóloga hizo aparecer manos en sus caras, tapándoles los ojos y obligándoles a detenerse.

— Suficiente por hoy — las palabras de su capitán hicieron que el hombre de cabello verde se aplacara y dejara de gruñir por la interrupción mientras envainaba, justo cuando empezaba a entrar en calor.

Las manos desaparecieron tan veloces como habían aparecido y el espadachín se encontró con Luffy dándole la espalda para tomar su sombrero. Se lo encasquetó y de siguiente tomó a Waddou y se la arrojó a su dueño.

Zoro atajó su espada y la colocó junto a las otras, en su cintura.

— Vayan de inmediato a darse un baño de agua caliente — irrumpió Chopper que, como médico, no podía dejar de preocuparse por más fuertes que fueran sus compañeros — Luffy, tienes que limpiar todos esos cortes que tienes, además el enfriamiento de sus músculos después de semejante esfuerzo puede ser muy malo.

— Está bien — se encogió de hombros, no era como que la idea le molestase ni nada parecido — Vamos Zoro, ya escuchaste al doctor mago — le guiñó el ojo a su sobrina y se rió mientras ponía rumbo al cuarto de baño, pronto escuchó los pasos de su compañero tras de sí.

Caminaron en silencio bajo la lluvia por las cubiertas exteriores para evitar mojar el interior del barco, después de todo no era que quisieran tener que secar ese desastre más tarde.

— Oye, Zoro, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora que hemos alcanzado nuestros sueños?

La pregunta le agarró por sorpresa, era lógico que Luffy también se preocupara por esas cosas, pero aun así no se lo esperaba. ¿Era ese tema el que conversara con Robin?, tal vez.

— No lo sé Capitán — habían llegado a la escalera exterior y, mientras trepaban, permanecieron en silencio — Realmente nunca lo había pensado con demasiado detenimiento — terminó de explicarse mientras entraban en el cuarto para bañarse.

Tampoco podía decirle la verdad, que, más allá de que no tenía idea, también estaba esperando a que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

— Yo quiero seguir teniendo aventuras, contigo — le sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo, se quitó el sombrero, lo posó sobre su pecho dándole cierta formalidad al momento, acelerándole los latidos — Me gustaría pedirte que te quedaras en mi tripulación por siempre, Roronoa Zoro.

El hombre le miró perplejo con su único ojo, no recordaba que alguna vez le hubiera llamado así, excepto quizás cuando se conocieron. Pero no, rememorando y por más que lo intentaba, no podía acordarse de que semejante situación se hubiese dado antes. ¿Quizás había sucedido con anterioridad y él no podía recordarlo? Pero si ese fuese el caso las palabras no le resultarían tan extrañas.

— ¿Me estás reclutando de nuevo? — Luffy afirmó con la cabeza y el corazón se le aceleró más, sintió que se le enrojecía la cara. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Tampoco era que estaba proponiéndole matrimonio, o tal vez sí, porque de un modo u otro estarían atados de nuevo, unidos por el amor a las aventuras. De pronto notó que estaba empapado, pero que tenía la boca seca, muy seca.

— Déjame pensarlo — fue lo primero que le salió, y de inmediato empezó a quitarse la ropa empapada.

— ¡Genial! — su risa hizo eco en el recinto mientras ambos se desvestían para bañarse.

Se mojaron con agua caliente para poder sobreponerse al frío de la lluvia y, tras enjabonarse al ritmo de una de las canciones de Brook y enjuagarse, llegó el turno de meterse en la bañera.

— Ahhh — el muchacho de goma entró al agua y su suspiro de alivio hizo que Zoro quitara su mirada, ya no era como antes, cuando recién caía en cuenta de lo que sentía y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero ciertas situaciones todavía le podían.

— ¿Vas a pedirle a los demás que se queden también? — preguntó, sintiéndose incierto e incómodo con la idea de que la tripulación se dividiera.

— No — la respuesta, cortante y decidida, le dejó pasmado — Sé que muchos a bordo subieron para poder escapar de la soledad, o para cumplir sus sueños — puso ambos brazos en el borde en el que apoyaba su espalda, sus pies chapoteando en el agua suavemente — y que tienen deseos de quedarse — miró a su primer compañero — Pero no voy a pedirles que se queden — su mirada pasó al frente de nuevo — Si deciden quedarse me sentiré muy feliz, pero no voy a pedírselo, tampoco es que quiera que se vayan, son libres de hacer lo que quieran.

— Luffy, entonces, ¿por qué sí me lo has pedido a mí?

— ¡Eso es obvio Zoro! ¡Porque te quiero mucho!

Le miró en silencio, sorprendido. ¿Aquella escena realmente estaba sucediendo?  
Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad y maldijo que la bruja de la navegante hubiese descubierto que guardaba sake en una de las gavetas del cuarto de baño, porque en ese momento sentía la boca seca como un desierto.

— ¿Querer? ¿Querer cómo Capitán? — le había costado decirlo, después de todo no estaba seguro de estar despierto, e iba a sentirse muy ridículo si acaso estaba hablando dormido en algún rincón del barco y alguien llegara a escucharlo, siquiera por casualidad.

Luffy le miró ladeando la cabeza, luego se enderezó y se tomó del mentón, quizás tratando de pensar qué decir…

— ¿Cómo Franky quiere a la cola?

Zoro resignado se llevó una mano a la cara, se restregó los ojos.

— Idiota, eso no me aclara nada — murmuró entre dientes y cuando le miró, con sentido fastidio, vio el agua moviéndose, alzó la vista, era Luffy acercándose, acercándose mucho.

La sensación de la piel de su pecho desnudo contra su brazo distaba mucho de la que producía ese mismo contacto con una mujer. Pero se dio cuenta, una vez más, de que no le importaba, nunca le había importado. Todo ese tiempo había estado esperando que aquel momento llegara, al punto de que había terminado por perder la cuenta de cuánto. Había estado buscando, abriendo puertas, sin estar seguro de qué se suponía que tenía que hacer para conseguir hallar "eso" y así detener su pesquisa, pero ahora que estaba ahí podía decir, sin dudas, que ese era el momento. Esas palabras, saliendo de esa boca, pronunciadas por esa voz que amaba tanto, reflejadas en el brillo de esos alegres ojos negros.

— O sea, sin la cola, Franky no puede funcionar muy bien que digamos ¿cierto?, la necesita y él la eligió como su combustible porque le encanta ¿verdad?

A Roronoa se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y se le escapó un resoplido, feliz a la vez que divertido, por la ocurrente explicación de por qué había escogido ese ejemplo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, sus manos buscaron tomar el rostro del chico. Fijamente y con detenimiento observó sus rasgos, ya no era un crío. Su rostro era casi el mismo de hacía cuatro años atrás, pero algo en éste le hablaba de todas las cosas que le habían pasado, de lo mucho que había crecido, de que ya no necesitaba esperar a que entendiera lo que sentía por él. Él mismo se sabía cambiado, ambos habían vivido muchas cosas, cambiado por dentro y por fuera.

— Yo también te quiero Luffy — entrecerrando sus ojos, sin atreverse a cerrarlos del todo, sus labios buscaron los de su capitán, muy despacio, no fuera a ser que todo aquello fuese un maldito sueño y se disipara en la somnolencia que sigue al despertar de una larga siesta. Pero no se disgregó, no despertó con la cara hundida en la almohada, o babeando sobre uno de sus brazos acurrucado en la cubierta. Esa boca estaba allí, le devolvía el gesto, se entreabría y le recibía con su lengua cálida y juguetona. Sintió los cálidos brazos de éste rodear su cintura, su manos apoyándose en la parte baja de su espalda.

Fue un beso breve y, apenas sus bocas se distanciaron, su frente se apoyó sobre la de Luffy. Sin romper el abrazo le miró a los ojos, eran los mismos de siempre, él estaba ahí, no era un sueño ni una alucinación. Besó su frente y el menor recargó su cabeza contra su pecho.

— Zoro, tu corazón late muy fuerte — la mano del espadachín se enredó en su cabellos mojados — ¿Eso significa que estas muy contento?

— Claro que sí tonto, ¿qué esperabas? — le separó de su cuerpo apenas lo suficiente para verle la cara. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras, como siempre, no se le daban. El muchacho le sonrió y Roronoa apretó un poco más el abrazo.

— Rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy — el chico le miró, expectante por lo que su nakama iba a decir — Acepto quedarme en tu tripulación para siempre o hasta que me muera, lo que suceda primero — la risa de alegría de su amado capitán se oyó de inmediato — Pero tengo una condición — le vio asentir, la petición le había agarrado de sorpresa y de pronto tenía toda la atención del muchacho — Quiero que tengamos una habitación solo para nosotros dos.

Luffy enrojeció como un tomate, pero, apoyando su mentón en el pecho del famoso ex cazador de piratas, dijo entre risas algo que dejó al mayor alelado.

— Está bien, suena justo, después de todo te hice esperar mucho ¿cierto?

Lo que la tripulación escuchó a continuación fue una sarta de gritos, golpes y pasos apresurados en lo que era una clara persecución. Luffy, encabezando la loca carrera a través de los distintos ambientes del barco, siendo perseguido por Roronoa. Había un pequeño detalle, el espadachín estaba apenas cubierto por el empapado hakama y el capitán, bueno, él corría con el sombrero entre las piernas, literalmente.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que lo supiste todo este tiempo? — las palabras, pronunciadas entre dientes fuertemente apretados contra la katana, eran apenas entendibles. Los otros dos filos en alto, listos para lanzar un terrible golpe.

— No te enojes Zoro — alcanzó a gritar el menor, al tiempo que esquivaba un sablazo — Vamos a romper el Sunny — esquivó otro, por apenas un milímetro y siguió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos en la cocina les vieron salir tal y como habían entrado, gritando y tumbando cosas en el camino. Apenas se habían ido y los seis pares de ojos — Brook no cuenta porque no tiene — fueron a parar sobre Robin, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Por una vez no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

Mientras, los otros dos terminaron su carrera en el depósito de madera y municiones, el extremo opuesto de la nave. Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí sin romper todo el barco en el camino, era un misterio.

— Sé que estas enojado, pero te prometo que, de ahora en más, tendremos sexo por atrás y no te robaré más comida del plato y no interrumpiré tus siestas, ni haré trampa para que juegues conmigo — comenzó a enumerar el capitán, escondiéndose detrás de una caja de madera tratando de calmar a su primer compañero, lo cual claramente no estaba funcionando para nada.

Esa misma caja, detrás de la cual se escondía, fue hecha trizas. Primero astillas volando por todas partes, y después una sombra amenazadora y terrible que apareció de forma gradual y tenebrosa. Zoro tenía la bandana puesta y su único ojo le miraba con sed de sangre.

— ¿Realmente crees que eso es todo lo que hay en juego?

— Bueno — le miró con ojitos de cordero — no, pero, como tú sabes — tomó aire — no eres muy pegote y eso, y pensé que quizás no te importaría, ya sabes, esperar un poco más…

Mientras Luffy iba hablando, el aura asesina del otro se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que éste terminó sentado en el piso, enfrente de su amigo, o lo que fuera que era después de esa charla/discusión tan extraña y ese beso.

— ¿Aún estás enojado? — se apoyó sobre las palmas de sus manos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

El hombre de cabello verde negó, se quitó la bandana con una mano y trató de distraerse desatando el nudo en la misma, para volver a colocársela en el brazo. Su capitán gateó hasta donde estaba, esquivando las astillas, y se sentó muy cerca de él, le miró con ojos preocupados, como si aún no creyera que el enojo se le hubiera pasado.

El mayor notó esto, su mano buscó tomar la de Luffy, la guió hasta su rostro y cerró los ojos mientras frotaba su cara contra la misma, como si fuese un gatito necesitado de cariño. La risa del muchacho de cabello oscuro se escuchó suave y cantarina, le gustaba ese juego. Sumó su otra mano, acariciando ambas mejillas, los parpados cerrados, la nariz, la frente. Pasó sus dedos por los delgados labios, el mentón fuerte y marcado, los ángulos de la mandíbula... Pero esos labios le llamaban y sin darse cuenta, se encontró inclinándose hacia esa boca que le recibió sin quejas, suave y cálida como minutos antes.

Las manos fuertes y callosas del espadachín le rodearon la espalda desnuda, fue recién con esa calidez que notó que en ese depósito el aire estaba helado. El beso se rompió, dejó que le acurrucara contra su pecho, lo sintió en un principio frío, pero luego el calor ganó la batalla. Se estaba muy a gusto así, los latidos de Zoro y el eco de los suyos propios. Sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del hombre, con la nariz hundida en el hueco del mismo, respiró el aroma en esa piel a recién bañado y astillas de madera y a la pólvora que se guardaba en el lugar. Estuvo tentado de besarle, de morderle, pero se contuvo. Después de todo, había esperado tanto que apenas unos minutos o unos días más no iban a hacerle la diferencia.

Una mano buscó acariciar sus cabellos aún húmedos en una caricia suave, pero agradable. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad pasaba sus dedos por entre ese pelo negro eternamente despeinado.

El ex cazador de piratas sabía bien que no tenía sentido lamentarse por todo aquello que no había pasado durante ese tiempo, pero también tenía la necesidad de saber.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que sabes que estoy … — hizo una pausa, dudando de golpe sobre si debía o no seguir, pero ya era un poco tarde para retractarse — Desde hace cuánto que sabes que estoy enamorado de ti?

— Zoro...

— Ya no estoy enojado, solo — hizo una pausa — necesito saber.

Luffy suspiró, quizás cansado, quizás tratando de determinar si era o no una buena idea el decirle desde cuándo. No quería terminar peleando de nuevo con él, aunque también entendía que aquello no era una nimiedad, ni una tontería.

— Desde que llegamos a Raftel — le miró a los ojos, a su único ojo — ¿recuerdas esa tarde?

— No podría olvidarla nunca en mi vida, ese día casi nos besamos.

Le sintió asentir, acurrucado de nuevo contra su pecho.

El que suspiró esta vez fue Roronoa, no hacía tanto tiempo de eso, al menos eso le reconfortaba un poco. Y le mosqueaba comprobar lo lento que era ese tipo para captar las cosas.

—Gracias.

El chico le miró echándose un poco hacia atrás, con cara de no entender de qué le estaba hablando.

Zoro rió, su rey de los piratas nunca iba a cambiar, siempre iba a ser un distraído, un cabeza hueca, un loco adorable y querible hasta el tuétano. Se había enamorado de él, le quería tal como era, con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo que eso implicaba. Y así era perfecto.

Finalmente salieron del depósito, Luffy con el sombrero, Zoro con el hakama a medio secar. En medio de un silencio extraño pero cómodo, fueron hasta el cuarto de los chicos a buscar ropa,  
Usopp estaba allí.

— ¿Está todo bien chicos? — el tirador les miró poniendo especial interés en los gestos de sus dos compañeros. Como buen mentiroso, sabía qué gestos buscar para descubrir engaños. Los dos hablaron a un tiempo, sus respuestas se mezclaron.

—No.

—Sí, todo está bien Usopp.

Los dos se miraron, el capitán haciendo puchero, el espadachín enojado de nuevo.

El chico de goma se buscó unos pantalones, él estaba bien. Se puso un chaleco con mangas, igual al que dejara mojado en el baño, y salió de la habitación murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — le preguntó Usopp al hombre de cabello verde, tratando de ignorar la desnudez de éste mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

— No lo sé — en cierto modo era verdad. Tal vez era el hecho de que Luffy quería que sus compañeros le pidieran nuevas aventuras, pero él no estaba conforme con ese desenlace. Por poco y se quedaba sin su capitán sólo por no ser más frontal. Pero él podía cambiar eso.

— Usopp — el mencionado se dio vuelta con lentitud, quizás quería asegurarse de que el otro estuviera vestido antes de girar el rostro por completo — ¿Qué harás cuando el viaje termine?

Le miró con estupor, ¿acaso Zoro pensaba en esas cosas?

El chico empezó a balbucear, no sabía qué decir, tal era la emoción que le embargaba al ver que su nakama le preguntaba algo tan delicado.

Roronoa le miró sin entender, pero él tenía paciencia, así que solo esperó a que el otro se calmara.

— La verdad es que no sé qué hacer — se quitó el sombrero y se sentó en la litera — Extraño a Kaya, pero no quiero terminar teniendo una vida como la de mi padre, dejando a mi mujer y a mi hijo o hija solos, librados a su suerte.

— ¿No puedes tener ambos? ¿Pasar unos meses en altamar y otros meses en tu pueblo?

La perplejidad del otro le hizo saber que nunca se lo había planteado. Zoro se levantó de la litera que estaba frente a la de su amigo. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.

Por alguna razón, en el camino a la cocina decidió tomar un desvío y pasar por la enfermería.  
Chopper estaba sentado en su escritorio, anotando cosas en sus libros, mirando frascos.

— ¿Pasa algo Zoro? — era algo inusual verlo aparecer por esos lares, más considerando que no era muy amigo de las agujas ni de los cuidados médicos que le mantenían alejado de sus pesas.

— No mucho — excepto porque unos minutos atrás había estado a los besos con su capitán — hey Chopper ¿Qué harás una vez que termine el viaje?

El reno negó, miró con algo de tristeza el lugar en el que se encontraban, suspiró. Aunque no lo pareciera, había estado dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza varias veces al día, incluso por largas horas.

— Yo voy a quedarme aquí — comentó casualmente el espadachín — pienso hacer una visita a mi pueblo natal y luego volveré a subirme al Sunny.

Los ojos del zoan brillaron mientras éste asentía.

El hombre le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el sombrero para luego irse. Pensó en cruzar el barco por la cubierta exterior cuando se encontró con Brook improvisando algo de música.

La risa del músico-espadachín se dejó oír con claridad.

— Hey Brook — el esqueleto dirigió su mirada hacia su compañero espadachín, aunque en realidad no tenía ojos — ¿Se quedaran con nosotros una vez que se hayan re encontrado? — la vieja pila de huesos supo interpretar sus palabras. Y como toda respuesta se limitó a reírse con ese _Hohohoho_por el que todos a bordo le conocían.

Complacido, Zoro siguió su camino, la música del hanauta volviendo a sonar, acompañando sus pasos. En su camino se cruzó con Robin. A veces se planteaba si a esa mujer le daba lo mismo el sol que la luna, porque no importaba qué hora del día o de la noche fuera, ella estaba leyendo bajo uno de los dos astros sin que le importara nada más.

— ¿Piensas quedarte o te irás?

La mujer le miró, por una vez, totalmente desconcertada.

— Porque vas a encontrar el río Poneglyph ¿cierto?

Ella asintió y le sonrió. Roronoa conocía a sus compañeros de viaje desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, no necesitaba palabras o aclaraciones para entender eso. Se fue de allí sintiéndose contento y satisfecho.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró con una escena atípica, Luffy comiendo con relativa lentitud, Franky bebiéndose el sake y Sanji fumando sus cigarros especiales.

— Capitán — esa sola palabra hizo que todos se dieran vuelta para verle — Cuando terminemos con todo esto quiero ir a Shimotsuki a darle mi respetos a Kuina.

— OK — se limitó a responderle éste volviendo a su plato.

— ¿Es el pueblo en que te criaste, cierto? — Sanji hizo su pregunta tras darle una honda calada al cigarro, llenado el aire del humo del mismo al hablar.

Zoro se limitó a asentir y a tomar una de las botellas de sake que había sobre la mesa.

— ¿Piensas quedarte allí?

— No, apenas pasaré unos días allí y luego volveré a subirme al Sunny.

Ambos hombres le miraron y luego a su capitán.

— ¿Qué? — fue el intento de pregunta que hizo este con la boca llena. Deglutió la comida de un solo tranco — Yo nunca dije que mi aventura se terminaba con el título de pirata ¿o sí?  
Hay muchas cosas que aun quiero ver, lugares que deseo visitar de nuevo — sonrió mostrando su amplia sonrisa, con alguna que otra pieza de lechuga entre los dientes.

—Maldito imbécil—la furia de Sanji no se hizo esperar — primero no sonrías, ni hables con la boca llena — la patada conectó con facilidad con la dura cabeza de goma de su nakama — y segundo, nos hubieras dicho antes qué era lo que planeabas hacer después.

— ¿Eso significa que esto te cambia los planes? — divertido, Zoro bebió de la botella de cerámica, la sonrisa ladina dibujada en su boca.

— ¡Claro que sí cabeza de esponja!

— ¡_Me too_! Si el viaje no termina, yo también voy a quedarme — lloró el cyborg y, de seguido, vació su chawan, las lágrimas como ríos asomaron a sus ojos, pero su dueño hizo lo que pudo por cubrirlas con su enorme antebrazo.

—Nunca creí que diría esto pero, ¡brindo por eso! — y ante la mirada atónita del rubio, el espadachín le dio un largo trago a su sake en su honor.

FIN

* * *

Para los que no saben lo que es ser pegote, hace referencia a la gente melosa, (yo supongo a que viene de que el azúcar o el caramelo pringosean, dejan todo pegoteado) y eso se relaciona con la gente que gusta de estar todo el tiempo encima de uno, siendo mimosos, cariñosos o "pegotes" aunque esta palabra también puede tener un tonito despectivo, de que el otro nos zofoca un poco con tanta demostración de cariño.

Gracias por leer! (si, ya me cansé de insultar a la gente, lamento decepcionar a todos los que disfrutan leyendo mis improperios)


End file.
